Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of touch input technology and, more particularly to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs and other portable electronic products are widely used in modern life. Since these electronic products need to be thin and light, the traditional input devices, such as keyboards or mice have to be replaced with other input devices. Further, as the need for tablet PCs has greatly increased, touch panel technology has become one of the key technologies in electronic products.
Generally, a touch panel is disposed on an electric device, since the touch panel tends to easily get affected by external electromagnetic interferences or the electromagnetic noise generated by the electronic devices. Hence, reducing these electromagnetic interferences and improving the stability of a touch panel has become one of important issues. Generally, a touch panel further comprises an anti-electromagnetic interference layer to reduce the interferences. However, the anti-electromagnetic interference layer is usually a conductive layer disposed on another substrate, so the thickness of the touch panel increases when the touch panel comprises an additional anti-electromagnetic interference layer (anti interference conductive layer), and the manufacturing process becomes more complicated.